Stepsisterly love: The Mage of Stars and the Songstress of Space
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: A whirlwind courtship between two widows brings their young daughters together as sisters. Can Lucy Heartfilia, and Lacus Clyne grow to accept and love each other? As sisters or maybe even more? Merged AU, Yuri. Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. Gundam SEED is the property of Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment. This story takes place in the Lucy's Interdimensional Lady Loves multiverse, but despite that it will have more than one Chapter. How long it will go is up in the air, but it will be at least more than two chapters. Also since this is a crossover, I will be taking liberties with the source material of both series. So do not count on things being the same as either canon.**

* * *

"Married!?" The young blonde asked in a state of shock. "How? I mean, why? I mean. You never even told me you were seeing anyone!"

Layla sighed rubbing her face a bit in sadness. She had known her daughter would not take this well. "I understand your concerns. I admit, I should have told you about Mr. Clyne long ago." She paused searching for the right words trying to make her precious child understand. "I'm sorry Lucy, but it's been nearly five years since your father..." She trailed off knowing how painful it was to bring up the events that led to his passing. "You can't expect me to stay single forever."

"I know, but... You can't just... Out of the blue, tell me you're... I mean come on, you should have at least let me know by the third date." Lucy stammered as she paced around the room.

"Well, to be fair, we were not exactly dating very much." She admitted.

"What?" Lucy asked stopping and freezing.

"Well you see... Most of our interactions have been over-"

Several of the housestaff jumped as they heard a shriek of the teenage Heartfilia. "ONLINE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? You won't even let me put up a single picture of myself, or use my real name, and YOURE MARRYING SOME MAN YOU MET ON THE INTERNET?!"

Layla sighed. "This is why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would throw a fit like this." She said. "And for your information young lady, I am smart enough, and old enough to be responsible about when and to whom I reveal such information to."

Lucy glared at her mother. "Even still, this isn't fair. You expect me to just accept this off the bat, a stranger coming into our home, passing himself off as my Dad."

Layla said nothing beyond a slight frown of displeasure. "Well the wedding is not for several months, so you have plenty of time to get to know Siegel. I assure you he is a good man, he even has a daughter around your age. Think about it dear, you used to always talk about how you wanted a sister."

"A real sister, not some other kid pretending to be." She scowled.

"Lucy, please, calm down. I know you are upset, you have every right to be, believe me no one understands how you feel here more than me, but dear... At the same time I have to do what makes me happy too? I've spent five years alone focused on raising you since your father was..." She trailed off again. "Please just give them a chance. Siegel, and his daughter have both come down to Earth from the PLANTS, and are visiting us for dinner in two nights. At least meet and talk them them awhile before you decide this will not do." She said. "I gave them a chance, the least you can do is the same? Please... For me?" She asked.

Lucy sighed tears rolling down her face. "The PLANTS, are you going to move us up to space?"

"It's not off the table." Layla said with a hint of guilt.

"So that's it, you want me to give up my dreams so you can replace Dad with some genetic-" She began her anger growing with each word.

"LUCY!" Layla yelled. "Choose your next words very carefully. I will not have any kind of bigoted speech in my house, they are people just like you and I."

"I'm sorry Mom, I'll try okay. This is... This is just too much!" Lucy cried running away.

Layla sighed and sat down. She knew Lucy would be upset, but not to this degree. She just hoped the girl would calm down in time for the dinner.

* * *

Layla sighed as she logged on to Fairybook, and sent Siegel an IM. _**Hello Dear... I finally told Lucy about you.**_

There was a pause before the typing notification came up followed shortly by. _**Well she had to learn eventually... How did she take it?**_

Layla wiped away some tears as she began typing. _**Not well... She was furious. Upset. She almost said horrible things about you two just because you were from the PLANTs... Please don't hold it against her. She was so angry she didn't know what she was thinking. Lucy is a sweet, caring young lady, and has no hate in her heart for someone based purely on genetics.**_

There was a lengthy pause making the older Heartfilia fear he was leaving for a moment. _**I see, understandable. You realize much of this grief would have been avoided had you been honest to her about us from the begining.**_

 _ **I know... I know.**_ Layla typed tears flowing down her eyes. _**I didn't want her to feel like I was replacing her father. Ever since he died, things simply have not been the same in this house. I thought openly courting another man would hurt my daughter, I wanted to tell her when she was ready to move on, but I waited too long... I betrayed her... My baby girl. I feel so horrible. Do you think I'm making a mistake?**_

A pregnant pause followed. Before a new message came up. _**I understand your emotions. It was hard when I explained this to Lacus, but eventually she understood that this was something that would make me happy. I know you are both hurting now, but I feel all four of us can come together and be a happy family together. I know Lacus is exited to meet both of you. Please just be strong, and we'll see how things go after dinner.**_

"Thank you." Layla said as she typed the same sentence. _ **I... Feel I need to rest now. I'll see you both on Sunday.**_ She typed. _**I love you.**_

 _ **I love you too. Give Lucy our regards.**_ He said as she logged off. She kicked off her heels and padded on bare feet to the bad, not even bothering to remove her dress as she fell in, sobbing gently into the pillow. "Lucy... Please forgive me.,.. I just want to be happy again." She cried over and over again.

From outside her bedroom door her daughter stood trembling as she listened to the cries of her mother. "Mom..." She uttered feeling absolutely horrible.

* * *

Lucy sighed in readyness as she finished zipping up her dress, a simple wide-hemmed green and white ensemble. Slowly she mentally prepared herself for this. She was going to try and get to know these people, try to see in them what her mother did.

"You seem troubled, Hime?" A pink haired maid with broken shackles on her wrists asked appearing at Lucy's side in a flash of light.

"Oh Virgo. I'm just... Thinking." Lucy said reaching for the silver heeled sandals she had chosen to wear.

"Allow me, Hime." She said grabbing them instead. "You don't want to risk tearing your dress." Virgo said slipping each shoe onto the young blonde's flawless feet, and fastening the needed straps taking care not to tickle the highly sensitive skin.

"Thanks Virgo, you really didn't have to." Lucy began knowing the response.

"If Hime doesn't wish for it, then she can punish me."

"No, no. Nothing that serious." She said. "I'm worried... What if they're not nice people at all? What if they are just using Mom? What if I..."

Virgo silenced her with a finger on her lips. "As long as you are yourself, and keep an open mind. I am sure things will work out great." She said. "Remember there was a time when you did not trust me." She said refering to her time under her previous master an obnoxious Duke who was rivals with her Mother at one point.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Virgo." Lucy said with a happy smile.

"No problem Hime. We are always here for you." She said pointing to the set of 4 gold keys, and 3 silver ones laying on the table before vanishing in yet another flash of light. With a smile Lucy took the keyring and attached it to a small sash on her hip.

"Lucy, they're here, are you ready?" Layla asked from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming." She said heading downstairs. Her mother waited on the ground floor main hall. A sparkly long-sleeved shin-length black dress with matching high heels was her choice of attire for the evening. Her hair worn completely down, and her two Gold Keys worn on a pendent around her neck. "Hello dear, you look lovely."

"Thanks Mom." She said joining her on the floor. "I... I promise I'll be nice to them, and give them a chance." She said.

"That is all I ask dear." She said as the doorbell rang. She opened the door revealing a blonde man in a maroon suit with a mustace. _Great, he even looks like Dad.'_ Lucy thought.

"Layla, it is wonderful to see you again." The man said kissing her mother on the lips, the very act of which made Lucy's blood rise in temperature just a tad. _"Could you not treat my Mother like you have actually been on real dates with her?"_

"Siegel... I'm happy you could make it, did you two have a nice flight?" Layla asked allowing him in.

"It was a rough trip, but seeing both of you already made it well worth it." He said looking at Lucy.

"Ah, Siegel, this is my daughter, Lucy. Lucy, meet Siegel Clyne."

"Ah, Lucy. It is nice to finally meet you." He said bowing a bit. "Your mother has told me so much about you."

"Really now?" She said forcing a smile. "I just wish I could say the same."

Sensing the awkwardness the blonde man turned to the doorway. "Well I hope we get the chance to correct that mistake and come to a mutual understanding. Anyway, I want to introduce you to your future sister... Lacus, come on inside."

Lucy looked at the doorway her breath nearly taken away as in her eyes a figure of true beauty strolled in. Long pink locks framed by a golden hairclip, pale but smooth flawless skin, and limbs of just the right length and girth for her body. Clad in a knee-length short sleaved light blue dress, and low heeled white pumps that made her appear a tad shorter than the blonde. Her figure was not as hourglass shaped as Lucy's own, but no less amazing even with her dress blocking the view. However, what really drew Lucy's attention was her flawless face, perfect skin, with very little makeup, her smile was warm and gentle. Her blue eyes compassionate and loving. Lucy could feel herself being almost supernaturally charmed by the young lady's beauty.

"Hello, I'm Lacus. I hope you and I will be good friends. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lucy."

"Y-yeah." She choked out before steeling herself. "I look forward to getting to know you." She said as both teens thought the same thing.

 _"So this is my future stepsister. She's pretty."_

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1. Tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, Gundam SEED is the property of Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment. If I did own Fairy Tail there would have been no timeskips, Lucy would wear more long skirts, and pumps (I have conservative fashion tastes, sue me), and she would be much stronger and a better fighter than canon. Oh and Natsu wouldn't exist. I just do not like him.**

* * *

It was an awkward dinner as the four of them sat on opposing sides of the table. Neither side saying anything for a while. Food was barely touched as the adults looked upon the two daughters. Surely they would each have many questions.

"So... Mr. Clyne?" Lucy began absentmindedly poking at her food. "How did you meet my Mom exactly?"

"I met your mother in an online support group for divorced and widowed people. We exchanged messages a few times, then we talked more and more, started following each other on Fairybook, and well things just kinda took off from there." Siegel explained in a warm, caring tone.

"I see." Lucy said still a bit perplexed at the whole online thing. If she told her Mom she wanted to date someone she met on the web, she knew that she'd never hear the end of how irresponsible she was being, yet now here her mother was doing the very thing she warned her about. "Is this the first time you two have met in person?"

There was a pause from the older man as he thought of what to say. "No... We have seen each other a few times." He said. "Mostly when I traveled to Fiore on diplomatic buisness."

"Diplomatic?" Lucy asked not liking where this was going.

"Yes. I am a member of the PLANT Supreme Council." He said with a tiny hint of pride.

"A politician. Great." Lucy thought her heart sinking. Just what her family needed a replacement father who was even more of a workoholic than her real one was.

"I admit it's not the easiest or most liked job, but it is vital for the continued survival of the PLANTs. They are pretty much the only place people like my daughter, and I can truely call home." He said patting the Pinkette's hand.

"Does that mean my mother and I have to move up there with you?" She asked dread filling her as she knew the answer.

"I do not know." He said. "On one hand, I have no right to barge into your life and force you to move up into space, if it was the only issue, I would gladly give up my seat on the council just to be with your mother." He said smiling warmly at Layla. "However the fact also remains that the Earth is a dangerous place for people like us." He pointed out with a worried look. "Resentment of Coordinators is at an all-time high, and the sentiment seems to get worse with each passing day. Lacus and I would be far safer in the PLANTs, as I believe you both would be too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked tensing up as she glared at him.

"Well you and your mother each possess almost half of the Gold Zodiac Keys between you right? A lot of people want them, and would do anything to get them. You'd both be a lot safer in the PLANTs where fewer people know about them." He said with concern. "I mean your mother already had one person try to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Lucy yelled standing up.

"LUCY! Calm down!" Layla yelled at her daughter. "That is no way to treat our guests."

"Please Lucy, listen to reason." Lacus finally said. "My father doesn't want you to lose another parent."

Lucy froze, her blood running cold as she remembered that day. "Don't talk about that again." She warned. "You have no right bringing that up." She said shaking. "I... I need some fresh air, may I be excused, Mother?"

"Of course dear, please come back when you feel better." She said.

Lucy nodded and got up. Before leaving the room she turned to her mother. "You shouldn't have told them without letting me know. I did NOT deserve to have THAT day thrown in my face." She said leaving tears in her eyes.

"I owe you an apology Layla." Siegel said sadly. "I didn't mean to cause an incident."

"I... I shouldn't have waited as long as I did, I should have talked to her about it. She's still hurting, she misses her father greatly." She said holding her head in her hands.

Siegel got up moved to the other end of the table, and held her close. "I understand. It was much the same with Lacus and myself." He said as he noticed Lacus was not at the table either.

* * *

Lucy stomped angrilly around the estate. They had no right to talk about what happend that night. With a growl and a cry she lifted up her dress, and kicked a nearby tree.

*CRACKSNAP!* Went Lucy's sandal as the heel snaped like a trig while the sole snapped in half. The resulting shock causing her to lose balance and fall face-first in the grass. "Oww." She cried as a dull pain in her ankle told her, she was not easily standing up.

Lacus looked at her sadly as she caught up to the blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She said sitting on her knees beside her rubbing her back and shoulders. "I... Know it's not much, but I lost my mother too. I know what you must be going through." She said soothingly.

Lucy just lay there tears flowing down her face. "Was your mother shot dead by some crook trying to kill your Dad?"

"No... It was a car bomb." She said as Lucy looked on in shock. "My parents were attending a fundraiser, and when someone went to get in their car, it blew up. twenty-six people were killed, and another sixty were injured."

"Oh my... I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said in sympathy.

"It's alright, you don't seem to know anything about the PLANTs, not to mention who my father was." She said.

"It never struck me as something I needed to know." She said wincing as she tried to get up.

"Please don't, let me check to see if your ankle is sprained." She said helping her back down as she took the blonde's feet in front of her. With casual care, she removed Lucy's sandals as she checked the offending ankle. "I'm not a doctor, but it doesn't look too bad, if we get some ice on it, you should be fine after a night's sleep."

"Thanks." Lucy said wiggling her newly free toes. "Gods, you must think I'm pathetic. I throw a temper tantrum at dinner, and now I'm a dirty shoeless, classlees crybaby." She sighed.

"Is that how you feel?" She asked with both concern and a smile. Slowly she slipped tiny delicate feet out of her white pumps, and tossed them far to the side. "In that case, lets be all that together!" She cheered grabbing Lucy around the waist and rolling down the hilly lawn with her!

"Ahhh! Hey! What are you doing! We'll ruin our dresses, Haha stop!" Lucy cried and laughed as they went tumbling down together giggling like children. Finally they reached the bottom of the hill, laying next to each other laughing.

"That was so fun." Lucy said in suprise. "I never thought..."

"I know, sometimes it's nice to act like kids for once." She said rolling on her side. "Feeling better, now that you have no need to be self-conscious?"

"Yeah... Thanks Lacus. You're a great person, and I'd be happy to call you my sister." Lucy said.

"I'm glad you think so. We should head back now, our parents are probably worried." Lacus said standing up, and helping Lucy up and steady providing support in place of her bad ankle. The pair padded/limped their way back to the manor where Layla, and Siegel were outside.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes, and look at your dresses, you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Layla tried to admonish, but her wide beaming smile, and chuckling gave it away. "Go get cleaned up, and then get your ankle iced, and elevated, we will discuss this further in the morning."

"Yes, Mom. Can Lacus help me?" Lucy said unable to stop smiling in the face of such a lecture.

"I don't see why not, I think you two are good for each other." Siegel said in a way that made the blonde's heart twich slightly. "Lacus, please make sure Lucy is taken care of before we leave."

"Of course father." She said helping Lucy into the house.

Once they were out of earshot, Siegel turned to his fiance. "You know dear, I don't think they bought that angry mother act." He said picking up Lacus' shoes.

"I guess not. I'm just so happy they are getting along so well. If they like each other that's a good start." Layla said beaming as she picked up her daughter's ruined sandals. "I just hope they don't grow to like each other too much. I've seen how Lucy looks at other women her age."

"I'm sure that will not happen. Lacus has never shown that kind of attention to the same gender before." He said.

Layla nodded, but inwardly the words 'what if' still went through her mind.

* * *

Lucy happily finished her meal. Her bare feet resting on an ottoman in front of her chair, her ankle resting on a pack of ice. "That was wonderful. You really made this Mom?"

"Of course dear, I didn't want the cooks to make dinner for this occasion." She said. "I think that is about enough for the evening. Lacus, would you please help Lucy to her room, and Lucy, show her the guest room on the way."

"Guest room?" Lucy asked.

"Yes dear, you certainly can't ask Siegel, and Lacus to spend the night in a hotel. Unless of course you wanted her to share your room." Layla requested.

"NO-" Lucy blurted I mean... No, the guest room is fine, but where will Mr. Clyne sleep?" Layla did not answer. "Oh no! You cannot share a bedroom. Not tonight." She said realization dawning on her.

"Lucy please, it is only for one night, and nothing will happen." Layla pleeded.

"Fine, then Lacus can sleep in my room! Sharing a bed with me, and if nothing happens in your room, than nothing will happen in mine!" Lucy declared defiantly. This made the other three at the table widen their eyes.

"Lucy you cannot just force Lacus to share." Layla tried to reason.

"It is alright, I have no problem with it." Lacus said. "If it will lead to peace in this house, than I will gladly share the bed." She said making Lucy blush just a bit.

* * *

 _"How did it end up like this? I'm sharing a bed with a beautiful girl who is my future stepsister."_ Lucy thought as she slipped on her nightgown. She would have used Pajamas, but she wanted to make a good impression. Besides it would give her a chance to see Lacus in one too.

"I'm coming out now." Lacus said entering the bedroom from Lucy's private bath, wearing a lavender shin-length ensemble that Virgo was nice enough to provide. "Wow... That certainly is... provocative, arn't you a little young to wear one that short?" She asked.

Lucy threw a pillow at her. "Who are you, my Dad? Besides I'm not going out in public, I'm just sleeping in this." She said as she crawled into bed.

"Okay." Lacus said throwing it back at her face. "But you don't need to show that much skin. You look pretty enough already." She said making Lucy blush.

"Yeah, just get in, and we will sleep, nothing more." She reassured her.

"I imagine." Lacus said sitting down, and raising her legs to get in bed. Lucy pulled the covers over them and turned out the lights.

After a few awkward minutes. :Lacus spoke up. "Lucy... Ummm... I know you might not be very comfortable, so... You can come closer if you want."

"Really?" She asked turning around and moving up right next to her. "Like this?"

"Yes." Lacus said.

"Okay..." She said. "Goodnight... Sis."

"Goodnight to you too. My dear sister." Lacus added.

Both closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Each one dreaming of the future with their new families.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will likely be the wedding itself unless you guys have suggestions for other things the pair could do in between then and now.**


	3. A Wedding to Remember

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise Entertainment. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. The following chapter contains elements of terrorism, and girl-on-girl kissing. If either of those things offend your sensibilities, I suggest you hit the back button.**

* * *

Five and a half months had passed since that dinner, and the blonde and pinkette had only on occasion seen each other in person. Though numerous calls, texts, and emails between the two had helped them get a better feel for the other person. Their likes, dislikes, and even a few suprises.

"Wait! You're a pop star?" Lucy asked in shock, doing all she could to avoid shouting into the phone as she sat in a hot bath.

"Only in the PLANTs apparantly." Lacus said as she rested on the sofa in her dressing room immediately following her latest concert. "I was suprised how few people in Fiore recognized me when we first went down there. It was... actually rather nice."

"I'd imagine. I mean fame has it's downsides." Lucy said. "I don't listen to a lot of foreign music, so I'm not suprised I didn't recognize you, but why didn't you say anything? Or your dad, or Mom?"

"I asked them not to bring it up... It was so... refreshing to meet someone who didn't know who I was, and was actually interested in me not for money or fame." The pinkette said in a tone that was wise beyond her years.

"I know the feeling." Lucy said. "So... Are you ready for the ceremony?" She asked. "I can't believe it's only in four days."

"Yeah... I hope to enjoy life down in Fiore. It seems like a peaceful country." Lacus said as she kicked her feet behind her as she lay on her stomach.

"I'm glad you and your Dad are moving down here with us. I don't mean to be selfish, but I didn't want to go to space just yet... I kind of have goals of my own." Lucy said as she pulled the drain plug to get out.

"Oh really like what?" Lacus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." She said stepping out of the tub and drying off as best she could with only one arm.

"Fairy Tail? You mean that Guild that's always in the news for getting into trouble?" Lacus asked. "Why would you want to join those people?"

"They just seem like a lot of fun." Lucy said.

"I see, still though I'm worried for you. They're the kind of people that could get you into a lot of hot water. If you do join them you should be careful."

"Yes mother." Lucy said, sarcasm dripping from the sentence which made Lacus giggle on the other end. "We'll I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll talk to you tommorow."

"Oh course. Good night sis." Lacus smiled unconsciously blowing a small kiss into the phone.

If Lucy heard the kiss, she did not say anything. "Yeah, you two. Night." She said hanging up the phone.

Lacus sighed as she put her phone away. She could not stop thinking about her soon-to-be stepsister.

* * *

It had come, the big day. The wedding of Siegel Clyne and Layla Heartfilia. Set at the biggest Church in Fiore, hundreds of onlookers appeared from both Earth, and the PLANTs to attend the high profile nuptials of the beloved figurehead of the Heartfillia Konzern, and the prominent politician and father of one of the biggest celebrities in the PLANTs. Guests included prominent friends and workers of the Konzern mixed with some of the higher ups of the PLANT Supreme Council.

For almost a kilometer around the wedding both ZAFT security forces mixed with several Wizard Guilds patroled the area outside the church carefully observant for anyone who might try to disrupt the biggest, most high profile Fiorian wedding that year. Many a parasitic paparazzi were pushed and pulled away from the prolific event, deny'd the chance to hound the ceremony like vultures.

"Jeez' did so many of these people have to show up." Lucy sighed as she was helping her mother with the finishing touches on her hair and dress.

"Well hon, it is the wedding of two well known families in their respective countries. A politician and a wealthy businesswoman, of course it will draw a lot of attention." Layla said as she observed the final steps taken on the gown. It was an ankle length number made of the finest enchanted Fiorian silk for softness combined with durability and resistance to staining. The sleeves were made of sheer lace in contrast to the pure snow white gown.

"I apologize to both of you. Surely my own fame and reputation has drawn some of the unwanted attention today." Lacus said bowing her head.

"It's no problem dear, no one hear blames you." Layla said warmly as they finished up her hair in it's usual bun, but with a white and silver hairband over her usual choice of pink.

"Yeah, these creeps were gonna be here anyway." Lucy said smiling at her soon-to-be sister. "So stop blaming yourself. As Maid of Honor, I order you not to."

"Very well, my Lady." Lacus said making a small curtsy. "Do you need any further help with your own dress?" She asked as a bridesmaid. Lucy and Lacus had on maroon strapless ankle-length gowns with wide hems.

"Yeah, how does my back look, and how does it look around my stomach, I can't see very well with my chest in the way, and I don't want to trust the mirror alone." Lucy said rubbing to check for any wrinkles or bunches of fabric.

"Hmmm let's see, Well it looks okay from the front. But the zipper isn't up all the way in the back." Lacus said trying to get it zipped up. Her long pink-painted nails poking a bit in Lucy's shoulder blade and spine.

"Eeek! Lacus, careful." Lucy shivered.

"Oh, does Lucy have a ticklish little back too?" Lacus teased digging her nails in that area some more.

"Ahhehehe no! Please, not here, I don't want to rip the dress." Lucy cried scurrying away.

"I still havn't zipped it up, and besides. You have such beautiful laughter." Lacus said chasing Lucy around the room slowly and carefully, neither wanting to ruin all their work getting ready.

"Noahahahhahahaa Lacushahahahaa I swear if you rip myhehehahaa dress I will have one of those big robots stomp on youOOOOHHAAHAHAHAHAA!" Lucy giggled and thrashed as Lacus pinned her against a wall.

"There all zipped up now. Was that really so hard you big baby?" She smiled teasingly.

"Shadup!" Lucy cried. "You're lucky we don't have shoes with any buckles or straps on. I know your feet are every bit as ticklish as mine." She threatend.

They were interupted by Layla's laughter. "You two haha, are like a married couple."

This made both of them blush. "Mom! I swear it's not like that!" Lucy cried.

"Oh dear, I know, and even if it wasn't I'd love you just the same." She said hugging her daughter. "I also know that Siegel would say the same thing to you Lacus, so neither of you have anything to be ashamed of.

"Wait Mom." Lucy asked. "Are you saying, you want us to-"

"No dear. I don't want you to be forced into anything. I simply want to say how proud I am of how close we have all come together in such a short amount of time." She said. "I want us all to be a happy loving family no matter what happens, or who either of you grow to love."

"I will do my best... Mom." Lacus said smiling a tear in her eyes.

"Same here, from now on, we are family, and that won't change." Lucy said beaming.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Now lets get our shoes on. It's almost time to get out there." Layla said moving to the three pairs of 2-inch pumps in one white, and two black respectively. Delicate feet slowly slipped into each pair as the bride, and daughters made their way

* * *

(Groom's room. A few minutes earlier.)

"Did we really have to have this wedding on Earth?" A man with greying black hair asked annoyed in expression as he adjusted his tie. "Honestly Siegel, we are all here with a giant bullseye on our backs for Blue Cosmos."

"Patrick, I understand your concerns. But he have a full military detachment along with some of the strongest mage guilds in the country running security." Siegel said with a dismissive smile as he finished smoothing out his white pristine tuxedo. "We have to have faith in their ability. Besides nobody forced you to come here." He chuckled. "Well except maybe Lenore."

Patrick Zala shot his collegue a look that just screamed 'Do not go there.' "Even so, how could you let those hoodlums from Fairy Tail here. They will probably ruin the entire wedding in some way."

"I've read the reports, but they are still noteworthy for getting the job done when needed." Siegel said smiling. "Besides, I wanted to give Lucy a present, and what better way than meeting some people from her favorite guild."

"I still think this is a bad idea. This cannot end well." Patrick grimaced.

"You worry too much, my friend. We have to have faith in them to protect us from harm. If we can't learn to put our trust back in the people of Earth, what hope is there for the PLANTs?" He asked as Zala scowled. "Now let's go, it's time for the ceremony."

* * *

A small band began playing a rendition of Here Comes the Bride, as Layla entered the Church and made her way down the isle. She smiled and blushed as so many of the guests looked on with smiles as her daughter held her arm and arm. Giving her away to Siegel who beemed as he lifted her veil to see her lovely face.

"Dearly beloved." The Minster began with zeal. "We are gathered here today, to join these two blessed once lonely souls in holy matrimony."

Lucy looked on tears in her eyes. Is this how it felt when her parents married? Is this how it will feel at her own. She felt a reasuuring hand clasp her own looking for a second to see Lacus smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. For all her fears and doubts. The pinkette always seemed to know how to put her soul at ease just with a mere look.

"Now, do you Siegel Clyne. Take Layla Heartfilia as your wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" The Minister asked.

"I do." He said nodding with a goofy smile as he tried to contain his happiness.

"And do you Layla Heartfilia take Siegel Clyne as your husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Layla said tears being blinked back as she beamed.

"Now if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone seemed to hold their breath as if they believed this would be the time something was gonna happen as would be cliche in most fictional tales of nuptuals gone wrong. There was nothing, simply silence.

"Very well. We will now exchange the rings." He said as both placed a simple gold band on each other's finger with a vow. "With this ring. I be wed."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Fiore, I now pronounce you Siegel and Layla Heartfilia." Drawing suprise from most of the guests on Siegel's side. They believed Layla would take his name not the other way around. Those on Layla's side were less suprised. After all Layla kept her maiden name when she married the first time. "You may now kiss the bride."

The wedding march began to play as Layla, and Siegel kissed. Lacus and Lucy both beamed happy for their parents. Full of pride in their newfound family.

Just then screaching tires were heard followed by the distintive rata-tat-tat of machinegun fire!

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" They heard over a pair of loudspeakers outside.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" They heard another voice followed by a loud explosion.

*CRASH!* The flaming ruins of a van came smashing through the roof over the entire weddings' heads before crashing into the back of the Church.

"Oh no." Siegel cried shielding Layla as best he could. "We are under attack!" He yelled. "Everyone stay low and get out the church before the fire spreads!"

"Oh no. Why now?!" Lucy cried out in shock and panic, she had seen and heard of terrorist attacks on television before, but it never prepared her for this as she sunk to her knees in terror.

"Lucy, come on, I'll get you out of here!" Lacus cried nearly dragging the blonde behind her as she followed their parents outside before Lucy finally came to her senses and got her legs moving enough to scurry beside her.

"Everyone hurry up and run!" A shirtless dark haired boy yelled crashing through a church window. "That van has explosives. It's gonna blow!" This made everyone move a lot faster, rushing out with even less sense of order or calmness. "Ice Make: Wall!" He declared as a massive wall of ice sprang up... Cutting the church in half.

*BOOOM!* Half of the Church vanished like a wave of debris followed by the Ice Wall falling to pieces!

* * *

*SLAP!* "You stupid son of a bitch!" Patrick roared as he backhanded a pink-haired young man dressed more like he was going for a walk on the beach as opposed to providing security at a wedding. "Why would you send a van full of high explosives flying into the church as opposed to away from it!?" He was screaming his face red with fury.

"Don't hit me when I was trying to save your ungratful a-" Pinky tried to punch him only to be clubbed on the head by the armored fist of a redheaded woman.

"Don't be an idiot Natsu! That man is part of the PLANT Supreme Council, are you trying to get arrested?" She asked the douchily-dressed one before turning to Zala. "You have my sincerest apologies. We got carried away and were not able to prevent the ceremony from being attacked. Please if you need to take it out on someone, you are free to hit me."

"That won't be nessessary." Siegel said. "Patrick, don't be so hard on them. It was because of their actions that no one at the wedding was killed."

"I'm sorry, by the time I smelled the dynamite, it was already flying." Natsu said sheepishly.

"That's fine. What's important is everyone lived, and what was destroyed can be rebuilt. Now if you will gather the Guildmates you have on site, and come with me, I want you to meet my wife, and stepdaughter. They're both Celestial Spirit mages, and my daughter is a big fan of Fairy Tail."

"Sure, it's the least we can do." The redhead said smiling. "I'll gather them quickly. Come on Natsu." She said dragging him along.

"You're being too easy on them. They are undisciplined, reckless, fooli-" Patrick tried to reason only to be grabbed by the ear and dragged off by a blue haired woman.

"Samuel-Patrick Arthur Zala!" Lenore yelled hauling him. "What is wrong with you, slapping children around for their mistakes? I thought I married a better man than that. How am I supposed to explain that to Athrun? Poor thing is probably scared to death now that you'll beat him up the next time he makes a mistake! He's gonna be traumatized. Afraid of his father, do you want that? Do you!?"

"No dear I'm sorry." He uttered his ego and anger deflated by the pinprick of being called by his original full name. Oh the teasing he got back in the day for that embarassing name.

* * *

Lucy sat in the backroom at the reception, which was an elaborate Hotel nearby. She was scared. She couldn't stop thinking about how close she came to dying. How close she came to losing her family. She being conforted by her mother, and Lacus unable to stop crying unless she was holding one of them.

"Sweetie, please, it's okay. No one is hurt, it was just really scary is all." Layla said soothingly stroking her daughter's hair. The incident left her shaken up too, but she knew she had to remain strong for her daughter's sake.

Siegel came in looking with concern at the younger blonde sitting in the back with his wife. "Lucy, some of the Fairy Tail mages are outside, did you want to meet them?"

"I can't... Not like... This." She said shaking.

"Okay... When you calm down I'll have them come by later." He said kissing the top of her head before leaving.

"Lay... I mean Mom, you can go and talk with Father if you want I'll stay with Lucy."

"Lucy, are you okay if I leave for just a few minutes?" Layla asked. Lucy looked up at her and nodded. "Okay." She said handing the blonde's arms over to Lacus before walking out.

Choked sobs began to exit Lucy's throat. "Is this, what you deal with all the time?"

"I wish I could say no." She said rubbing her back and shoulders. "But it is something that's always on the back of my mind."

"I'm sorry... I'm being so selfish. I just... Didn't know it would be like this." She shook and stammered. Inside Lacus' heart was breaking. This was her sister, and she was breaking down, scared, fearful... How could she help her. Well why wasn't Layla breaking?"

Thoughts of her father and Layla filled her mind how happy they looked before the attack, and how small gestures and displays of affection seemed to calm them down in the aftermath. She decided to take a gamble.

Lucy had her eyes closed as she continued to whimper and shake when she suddenly felt her head lifted up and a pair of soft juicy lips pressed against her own. Eyes shot open to see the closed eyes of Lacus.

Lacus was kissing her.

Lacus Clyne, Space Colonial Popstar was kissing her.

Lacus, her stepsister was kissing her.

"La-Lacus?" She pulled away shocked.

"I'm sorry. I just. Our parents have each other's love to get them through this experience and try to salvage the day. I know you might not think of me that way, but I want you to know I can give you that same love if it will help."

"Lacus... I... I..." She said nothing more just leaning in and kissing back. "Please just for now. Help me forget about this." She uttered in between breaks of the kiss.

"Of course. Anything for you, my dear sister." She said as they kept kissing trying to soothe and comfort each other's souls in the aftermath of such a traumatic event.

 **(End of Chapter 3)**

* * *

 **Well that was an interesting experience to write. Sorry if you guys thought Lucy was OOC, but hear me out first. This is not quite the same Lucy we saw in that first episode of Fairy Tail. She has not run away from home, and has never seen any real battle before. She's not 'hardend' to violence and mayhem like her Fairy Tail self is yet, so such a fight happening right in front of her, when she least expects it is going to shake her up at least for a day.**

 **Also am I the only one who thinks (knowing what we know now in the manga) that Jude took Layla's last name and not the other way around. Also I need to come up with an explanation for why Layla is still alive in this timeline.**

 **I know I said it would be 3 chapters maxed, but I still don't feel this fic is finished yet. I might return to it. I might not. In the meantime, leave a review. Favorite and Follow if you are so inclined. Those things are what give me the drive to finish these projects.**

 **Also coming soon in the Lucy Interdimensional Lady Loves series (if I can work up the drive):** _ **Celestial Pawn**_


End file.
